ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck (1987)
Donald Duck is the son of Hortense McDuck and her husband Quackmore Duck and the twin brother of Della Duck. Donald was raised by Elvira Coot (Grandma Duck) as an infant w/his sister,Della Duck who is the mother of Huey, Dewey And Louie Duck. Whether he was returned to his parents or stayed with Grandma Duck was unknown,but sometime in his childhood,he first met his uncle Scrooge McDuck along with his parents, his sister Della, and his aunt Matilda. Sometime after Donald grew up,he became the legal guardian of his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck. Sometimes,Donald works for his uncle Scrooge as his employee and works for him for as little as 30 cents an hour. Donald currently dates Daisy Duck, who's affection he sometimes has to compete over with his cousin Gladstone Gander. Donald's other nemesis besides Gladstone is his next door neighbor known only as Neighbor Jones. One of Donald's friends is the inventor Gyro Gearloose, and in his time away from Duckburg he was friends with Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Jose Carioca and the Panchito Pistoles. He's voiced by Tony Anselmo. Relatives *Huey, Dewey and Louie are Donald's nephews who live with him. They are wise beyond their years and are members of The Junior Woodchucks. *Scrooge McDuck is Donald's billionaire uncle and the world's richest duck. He sometimes hires Donald to polish coins or do other work for him. *Grandma Duck is Donald's grandmother. She organizes the Duck family gatherings. *Gus Goose is a distant cousin of Donald. He works for Grandma Duck. *Gladstone Gander is Donald's lucky cousin whom he sometimes has to compete with for the affections of Daisy or family fortunes. Friends *Daisy Duck is Donald's girlfriend and a top member of the Duckburg Women's Club. *Gyro Gearloose is Donald's inventor friend who sometimes invents things for him and other members of his family. *'Mickey Mouse is one of his best friends' *Goofy is his one of his best friends *'Jose Carioca is his one of his best friends' *Panchito Pistoles is his one of his best friends *Minnie Mouse is another one of his best friends who is Mickey Mouse's girlfriend *'Sora is one of his best friends' Enemies *Neighbor Jones is Donald's mean-spirited next door neighbor, whom he sometimes has backyard fights with. *Baby Shelby is Mrs. Turtle's son who always gets in trouble. He tends to leave Donald's site a lot. * Pete is PJ and Pistol's dad and Peg's mischeivous husband who causes trouble a lot. He wants to conquer the world. *Clara Cluck is Daisy's nosy neighbor who doesn't leave Donald alone. She wants to marry him which makes Daisy so mad. Pets *Bolivar is Donald's St. Bernard dog. *Behemoth the Puppy is Bolivar's son. *Tabby the Cat is Donald's cat. *Tootsie is the Penguin that appeared in the cartoon short,Donald's Penguin. She is Donald's penguin *Boo Boo Chicken is the chicken currently owned by Donald Duck who appeared on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters